


Avec son démon pour seule compagnie

by Satanders



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Fiddleford repart auprès de sa femme et de son fils pour Noël. Stanford reste dans sa maison au coeur de la forêt de Gravity Falls, avec son démon pour seule compagnie.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines
Kudos: 4





	Avec son démon pour seule compagnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de fin d'année 2020 de Calimera pour Nelja sur le thème "crétature du folklore hivernal".

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas visiter ta famille pour les fêtes ?", demanda Fiddleford en enfilant son manteau.  
Stanford se tenait sur le seuil de l'escalier pour lui faire ses adieux. Il neigeait dru dehors, heureusement la voiture de Fiddleford était garé juste devant la maison. Cependant, il avait long à faire jusqu'à chez lui à Palo Alto et la nuit était en train de tomber.  
Cependant, il était déterminé à rejoindre son foyer pour fêter Noël.   
Ford avait le sien, et c'était ici.  
\- Je suis sûr.  
Son ami se retourna :  
\- Tu...tu pourrais passer le réveillon avec nous, proposa-t-il. Je pourrais convaincre Emma-May...  
\- Ce n'est pas utile, intervint aussitôt Ford avec embarras. C'est gentil mais...  
\- Ford, tu ne vas pas passer Noël tout seul au milieu de la forêt !, s'exclama Fiddleford.   
Stanford haussa les épaules en essayant de sourire.  
\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, Noël ce n'est qu'une date sur le calendrier. Toutes les significations que l'on colle derrière sortent tout droit de l'imaginaire des hommes, tu dois bien savoir ça.  
Fiddleford grimaça mais déclara forfait en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. Il marmonna :  
\- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas bien de passer autant de temps tout seul. Tu devrais au moins aller en ville, te sortir un peu.  
\- Tout est fermé à cette période de l'année, tu le sais bien. Mais j'irais à l'épicerie pour acheter de quoi me faire un bon repas, si cela te rassure, déclara Ford.  
Fiddleford soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Sois prudent.  
\- Que pourrait-il m'arriver ?, dit Ford en lui tapotant dans le dos. Allez, fais bonne route. Et toi, sois prudent.  
\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, Emma-May va m'arracher les yeux, gloussa Fiddleford en se détachant de son ami. Bonne soirée Ford et...Joyeux Noël !  
\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, lança Ford en lui faisant signe de la main tandis que son assistant rejoignait sa voiture.  
Il alluma démarra le moteur avec quelques difficultés, alluma les phares, et commença une lente marche-arrière, avant de prendre le chemin de la route à travers la forêt.  
Ford referma la porte de la maison.  
Ils étaient enfin seuls.  
\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais !, s'exclama Bill en se matérialisant à sa droite. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes longs à vous séparer, vous les humains !  
Il tourna autour de Ford en cercle et s'arrêta face à lui :  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir ? Travailler ? C'est triste non ? Vous autres, vous aimez faire la fête à cette période de l'année. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas la fête ? Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas organisé de fête !!  
\- Il n'y a personne à inviter, déclara Ford en se passant la main sur la nuque, gêné d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucun ami.  
\- Oh, mais je voulais dire, rien que toi et moi, répondit aussitôt le triangle volant. On a besoin de personne d'autre pour s'amuser comme des petits fous !  
Soulagé, Ford lui sourit.  
\- Tu as raison.  
Et il eut l'impression, malgré l'absence de bouche, que Bill souriait, lui aussi.

"Alors il m'a fait "Un triangle, c'est juste un rectangle dont il manque un côté !". Tu te rends compte ??" racontait Bill en se resservant du vin rouge pour l'avaler salement, encore si peu habitué à la motricité fine dans le corps de Ford.  
Ce dernier, sous forme de fantôme, le regardait manger et boire avec satisfaction. Lorsqu'il prêtait son corps à son ami, c'était un régal de le voir s'amuser - tant et si bien qu'il pouvait pardonner les petites douleurs que Bill infligeait à celui-ci pour tester les sensations. Il était comme un enfant qui découvrait son corps. C'était à la fois bizarre et attendrissant.  
Bill rota bruyamment et se mit à rire en se touchant la poitrine, l'air surpris.  
"Refais-le !", ordonna-t-il en se tapant la poitrine.  
Ford tenta de l'apaiser :  
\- Tu ne peux pas. C'est un phénomène physiologique naturel que l'on obtient en ingérant de l'air dans l'estomac et...  
Bill émit un long rot retentissant. Stanford grimaça de dégoût.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, remarqua Bill.  
\- Ce n'est pas...je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, balbutia Ford.  
\- Tu as dis que c'était naturel, souligna la créature en le fixant de ses yeux aux pupilles verticales.  
Ford regarda ailleurs. C'était dérangeant de voir son visage avec ces yeux-là, ça lui donnait un air...démoniaque.  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, continua Bill avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Donc comme je disais, Krampus a été vraiment grossier envers moi, alors j'ai...  
\- Tu as dis Krampus ?, interrogea avidement Stanford.  
Bill plissa les yeux :  
\- Je n'ai pas bégayé il me semble.  
\- Est-ce que c'est LE Krampus ? Celui qui punit les enfants pas sages à Noël ?  
\- Ouiiii, c'est ce Krampus-là, s'agaça Bill. Mais ce n'est pas...  
Ford aurait déjà saisi un crayon et du papier s'il n'avait été immatériel.   
\- Quelle taille fait-il ? Est-il cornu ? De quelle couleur est sa peau ? Est-ce qu'il porte des vêtements ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il existe une créature similaire à Saint Nicolas ?  
\- Tout doux Fordsy, répliqua Bill en reculant sa chaise pour se lever. Tu es une vraie mitraillette à questions ce soir. Tiens, je te rends ton corps.  
Aussitôt qu'il avait parlé, il quitta le corps de Ford qui retomba comme un pantin contre la chaise, qui bascula sous son poids, les flanquant tous deux par terre.  
Stanford émit un bruit un peu offensé.  
\- Fais un peu attention, dit-il en se penchant sur son corps avant d'y retourner.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau lui, et il chercha Bill du regard mais ce dernier avait disparu.  
\- Bill ? Bill où es-tu ?  
Il se releva difficilement et se massa le bas des reins.  
\- Bill !  
Contemplant la table couverte de nourriture éparpillée, tachée de vin et de sauce, il se dit qu'il fallait nettoyer, mais c'est alors qu'il sentit les effets du vins que Bill avait ingurgité, et la nausée le submergea.  
Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour vomir dans l'évier.


End file.
